Derrota
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Tras una ultima pelea...Un joven ha caido derrotado, y su amor nunca fue correspondido...Estos son los ultimos instantes de vida de Ryoga Hibiki...ONESHOT


**Derrota**

Frió...  
Miedo...  
Dolor...

Pero sobretodo Oscuridad...

Este es el final, es el final de mi historia... Todo termina aquí... Siento un profundo dolor rodeándome todo el cuerpo, como si me abrasara desde dentro, me asfixiara, me ahogara en un pozo vació y seco...

"_Ak,.. Akane."_

Pronuncio ese nombre forzando mis ultimas fuerzas, las pocas que me quedan en mi alma, antes de que se desvanezcan por completo y para siempre, no me queda mucho tiempo, se que todo va a terminar aquí, y que finalmente mi lucha ha terminado...

Y desgraciadamente, he perdido...

Con un último esfuerzo abro los ojos, toso levemente, y siento como escupo un pequeño chorro de sangre por los boca, procedente de mi destrozada garganta, y aunque lo veo todo borroso, por la sangre que cae por mi rostro, nublándome la visión, veo la escena que hay a mi alrededor, y la veo con toda claridad y perfectamente...

Me encuentro tirado en el suelo del descampado, donde ha tenido lugar, nuestra ultima pelea, apenas puedo moverme, frente a mi a unos pocos metros de distancia, el cuerpo de Ranma, que yace inconsciente, tras nuestro ultimo golpe, sin dudas este ha sido el combate mas duro y violento que hemos tenido ambos... Veo a Akane, que lo abraza, mientras lo llama, gritándole su nombre...

_"Ella lo ama, siempre lo ha hecho."_

Pienso brevemente, mientras siento un poco de tristeza, yo amaba a Akane, la quería con locura, por eso pelee hasta el final, no temía a la muerte, ni al frió, ni al dolor... Temía perderla a ella...

"_Pero nunca fue mía, si no de el."_

Me digo mentalmente, mis ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas, entonces siento una sensación calida, siento contacto físico, noto como alguien me levanta la cabeza del suelo, y me coloca en su regazo...

"_Ryoga, por favor... No te mueras, aguanta."_

Por un momento el dolor desaparece, pero luego vuelve con mas fuerza, como si me hubieran pegado mil latigazos en uno solo, por inercia grito, pero como no tengo fuerzas, lo único que mi garganta logra hacer, es un desagradable ruido, y escupir otro chorro de sangre...

"_Ryoga, resiste, por favor... NO TE MUERAS."_

Grita alguien, parece una voz femenina, su voz me es familiar, entonces intento mover ligeramente mi cabeza, hacia arriba, y veo a una figura, de largos cabellos castaños, recogidos en un pañuelo blanco, pero sobretodo sus ojos azules... Inmediatamente identifico a esa persona, quien me sostiene entre sus piernas...

"_Ukyo."_

Logro pronunciar su nombre, sin apenas forzar la garganta, ella me limpia el rostro, siento el contacto de su mano desnuda y delicada en mi rostro, a pesar del dolor que siento, su suave contacto es como una sensación calida, me hace abrir los ojos lo mas posible, y ahora ya no lo veo todo nublado, ella me quita la sangre de la cara con su mano, y ahora observo sus ojos, esta llorando...

"_Acaso... ¿Llora por mi?."_

Me quedo observándola por unos instantes, breves segundos, Ukyo es una mujer muy hermosa, lastima que mi corazón solo perteneciera a Akane... Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero eso ya que importaba...

"_Gra, Gracias por tu amistad"_

Le digo, mientras siento que mis cuerdas vocales, se van a partir en pedazos en cualquier instante, ella solloza y me abraza...

"_Ryoga, por favor... No hables mas, ¿Por qué has peleado hasta esos extremos?."_

Me dice ella, aun llorando... Pobrecilla, debe estar pasándolo realmente mal, y todo por mi culpa, ojala pudiera tocarle el rostro, intento mover la mano, pero apenas logro moverlas unos centímetros...

Ukyo me coge una mano, y comprendiendo mis intenciones, me la coloca en su rostro, cual puedo sentir, acariciándolo levemente, ella me sonríe, pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos...

"_Te pondrás bien, Ryoga."_

Intenta darme esperanzas, animarme, pero es inútil, mi cuerpo esta destrozado por dentro y fuera, y ya no me queda fuerzas, todo empieza a volverse oscuro, mis parpados empiezan a cerrarse lentamente...

"_Ryoga, yo, yo... RESISTE... NO TE MUERAS"_

"_Hasta siempre, Ukyo."_

Le digo en un susurro, ella me escucha...Toso por ultima vez, ya casi sin fuerzas... Y aprieta mi mano, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas, mis ojos se cierran, y todo se vuelve completamente oscuro, pero entonces el dolor desaparece por un instante, y siento una sensación calida, dulce e intensa...

Ukyo me esta besando, no puedo abrir los ojos, pero se que es ella, sus labios están besando los míos, por un momento siento en mi interior una paz interior, una tremenda sensación, que me hace gozar hasta el ultimo instante, hasta que ella separa sus labios de los míos, y entonces, mi ultimo esfuerzo, es una leve sonrisa, que le dedico a ella...

Muero feliz, muero con una sonrisa en el rostro...

Ryoga Hibiki finalmente ha muerto...

_"¡¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!."_

Y ese día, seria tristemente recordado por todos, como el día, de la muerte de un gran artista marcial, pero especialmente, como el día en que murió un hombre, que lo dio todo, por una mujer que nunca lo correspondió, pero también como el día, en que otra mujer, que en el ultimo instante de su vida, le entrego todo su amor...

FIN.

**_Bueno, aquí os dejo un pequeño "ONESHOT", sobre los últimos instantes de la vida de Ryoga Hibiki, tras haber peleado en una ultima pelea contra Ranma..._**

El fic es algo triste, pero creo que es bonito y tierno, así que espero que os guste... Saludos.  



End file.
